Vibrations
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Connor wonder's why Murphy turns the music up in the car until it shakes. Smuty smut smut, twincest dont like dont read.


**Just something stupid I came up with, twincest don't like don't read! **

**Others, enjoy!**

Connor has noticed something interesting about his brother since they got their car.

He would turn the music up until the whole car vibrated.

Then when they arrived at their destination, Murphy would steal a kiss, then when they got home Murphy would push him against the nearest wall in their loft with feverish kisses, and in a happy ending they would go at it, Murphy being a dominant uke.

Finally Connor decided to confront his brother about it.

"Murph," Connor turned to music down as the light turned green. Murphy hummed lazily in response.

"Why do you do tha'?"

"Do what?"

"Turn the music up til tha car shakes?" Somewhere in Connor's mind something clicked, he hid a smile, wanting Murphy to squirm cutely as he does with that embarrassed blush.

"Well, I uh…um," Murphy avoid his brothers sly gaze biting at his nails like he does when he's nerves or anxious.

Connor saw that Murphy was trying to hide his tent.

"Hum," Connor made sure that hum vibrated in his throat, "Well whatever," He turned the music back up, a bit louder this time. Thankfully for Murphy his older brother couldn't hear him whimper.

Connor turned to their parking lot. Murphy looked around then gave his brother a questioning look.

"So, brother o' mine, how long you gonna hid tha' tent?" Connor turned to Murphy with a sly smile.

He kept the car running but lowered the music but the car still thumped with the drums that played.

"Con," Murphy was cut off when his twin tiled his chin up and kissed him, already parting his lips letting Connor's tongue explore.

"C-Connor, wait," Murphy panted uselessly as the blonde twin pushed his shirt up, rubbing Murphy's hardening nipple between his finger while his other hand snaked to the volume knob again. Kissing and nipping his way down the smaller twins jaw and neck until he reached the junction of his neck and shoulder. He bite down at the same time he turned the volume up.

Murphy moaned as the vibrations went strait to his hardening shaft. Connor turned it down again. They shifted so now they were both in the passenger seat with Murphy straddling Connor, their shirts forgotten. Murphy laced his fingers in Connor's spiked hair, tugging him up from lapping his nipple to give his twin a bruising kiss.

Connor snaked his hand to tug at Murphy's pants. The dark haired twin managed to pull his and Connor's pants and boxers off. Connor pressed his three fingers to Murphy's lips, with out command Murphy sucked and licked his twins fingers.

As Murphy got strangled groans from Connor, said male turned the volume up again, this time managing to make Murphy to gasp. Connor latched onto Murphy's shoulder as he pressed his finger to the dark haired twins entrance. Tears stung at his eyes as he struggled a cry. Connor kissed him gently under his eye, murmuring sweet nothings in Gallic.

Inserting a second finger he let Murphy adjust before scissoring a bit.

"Ya alright baby boy?" Connor whispered, kissing the shell of Murphy's ear.

"Ye-yeah… just move faster,"

Connor responded by entering his third finger, curling his fingers to find Murphy's sweet spot. Once more twist and Murphy threw his head with slutty moan. Once Murphy was stretched, he pulled out leaving the dark haired twin to feel empty. But that soon changed when Connor slowly pressed his painfully hard shaft. Murphy pressed another cry and let his forehead fall to Connor's shoulder. Connor rubbed small circles in Murphy's hips as he kissed behind his twins ear.

Once Murphy was fully seated and adjusted he lifted up and slowly back down, Connor met his hips halfway. In a matter of seconds Connor was aiming for the dark haired sweet spot again. Once he hit it Murphy threw his head back again, digging his nails into Connor's shoulders. His pupils dilated with his mouth open. Connor kept lifting his twin and slamming back down on his spot. Murphy went blind from stars for a moment as he came with a scream that was drowned by the music. Connor came with a strangled groaned in his throat.

They sat/laid there panting. Murphy rested his head on Connor's should, pressing his nose against the blonde's neck, breathing in his scent. Connor rubbed lazy circles on his twins back, smiling and kissing Murphy's cheek, ear, jaw, anything he could reach.

"Turn that damn music off!" someone yelled from an apartment.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
